I'm Not Lonely
by starwars27
Summary: Gwen needs a break. As one of the only superheroes in her universe all of the villains go after her. Will she find help in another universe or will she abandon her universe altogether?


"I just wanted to be like you." As Peter's life drains out of his body Gwen cradles his head and looks longingly into his eyes. She's mentally hoping that this scenario is fake and Peter is going to get up and say he's fine and that this was some sadistic joke.

"I liked you for you, I didn't want you to change. Please, I need you." Gwen watches through her mask, tears flowing out of her eyes like a dam breaking. The tears stick her mask to her skin making her feel all the more suffocated. As Peter takes his final breath his eyes go distant, staring off into the distance, somewhere farther than the bounds of Earth when finally she shuts his eyes. She hears the sirens blaring in the distance that bring her out of her trance. With tears streaming down her face she lifts up her mask to give him a kiss on his forehead and his lips one last time. "I love you."

She flees the scene makes her way across the city to a roof of the Empire State building to see the damage done in New York. Passing people on the way to the building, she sees families come together again and couples finding each other in the street, rejoicing that The Lizard had been defeated.

On the roof of the building, Gwen makes the decision then and there to not have friends anymore, so she doesn't distract herself from what is important, saving people.

2 Years Later

"You'll never defeat us Ghost-Spider, just join us and this can all stop now." Captain America takes his shield and throws it at Gwen. She dodges it at the last minute and tries to web him up to no avail. The Avengers were now closing in on her, her back was pressed against the wall, they surround her making a half-circle when she falls through the wall and into another universe.

A Distant Universe Same Time

Hawkeye analyzes the alley that Fury told them had mysterious energy traces coming from it, "Are you guys sure that anything is actually going on or is Fury just messing with us after we turned his office into a pirate ship?" The Avengers laugh at the memory of the prank they pulled on Fury just two weeks ago. They wait a few more minutes for something to happen when Clint says, "If nothing happens in the next thirty minutes I'm leaving, man I want to go to sleep."

They wait around for the next half-hour monitoring the surge of energy and start to walk away when Tony's screen started to beep like crazy and the screen started to glow extremely bright. Suddenly a portal opened up and a small figure fell through. The figure looked like it was wearing a different version of the Spider-Man suit, with a different color scheme and everything. The figure slowly got up seemingly injured and put their arms up as if to fight.

"Look I don't care what you do to me, but I will never abandon the people of New York and I will never join you or Hydra." The small figure had forcefully snarled out that sentence, her injuries draining energy from her.

"Hydra?" Captain America takes a step forward and the figure gives a slight flinch, "Look, we aren't part of Hydra. I'm Captain America and we are the Avengers. We are the mightiest heroes and Earth's greatest defenders. You, my friend, have just come through a portal, which means, what exactly does this mean Tony?"

'These Avengers don't seem to be the same, but they could have just drugged me and I could be strapped down on a table about to be dissected. I guess we'll see tomorrow.' Gwen hopes she's correct, a break from her world sounds great right about now.

"I think it means that we found what Fury wanted us to find, so we can go back to the tower and give the hero a room and we can all deal with this in the morning. By the way, what's your name?"

"I go by the name Ghost-Spider."

"You okay with making to a tower a few blocks from here, the one with a giant A."

"Yeah, see ya there."

At the Tower

"Jarvis already ran a scan on you, so you will have clothes in the morning. This is your room." Tony walks into one of the guest rooms informing her of what will now be her place to stay, he asks about her injuries and she waves him off, he bids her goodnight and goes back to the rest of the Avengers.

"So what do you guys think of her, another Spider-Man, wait till Peter hears about this, he'll be mad that he wasn't the first to welcome her." Tony grabs a drink from Bucky and takes a seat next to Rhodey.

"So a girl hops through a portal all of a sudden, possibly from another universe and says she's a different version of Spider-Man and you all believe her?" Bucky looks at everyone confused.

"Bucky she came out fighting, saying that she wouldn't join Hydra, I mean whatever happened before this she was fighting and I just believe she's good. Not everybody who comes through a portal is evil," Steve counters.

"Yeah, just look at me," Loki gives a sarcastic smirk and a roll of his eyes in the background.

"Look we'll ask about her story tomorrow, figure out who she is, and if she seems suspicious then we can keep an eye on her." Steve gives everyone goodnight and the Avengers go their separate ways to their rooms.

Early next morning the Avengers are having breakfast and filling in Peter, Harley, Fury, and his little posse of SHIELD agents on what happened last night.

"J, what's up with Ghost-Spider? She still asleep?"

"She is in the gym, sir. She had about an hour of sleep last night before she woke up with what I believe to be a severe panic attack. It lasted for about 3 hours, then paced around her room for about another hour before she decided to ask about the whereabouts of the gym. She has been there since 3 AM. However, since explaining this I believe she plans on taking a shower and joining the rest of you."

"Well, this girl gets less sleep than me, wonder what happened. Anyway, I guess this means she'll be sleepy, so it might be easier to get truthful information about her past."

"How old do you think she is?" Fury inquired.

"Probably 20s, why?" Steve gives Fury a stern look.

"If she ends up staying in this universe we need to know if we can send her on missions or not."

About 30 minutes later the elevator opens and reveals an unfamiliar figure. The small curvy figure is 5'3'', has a wavy bob, freckles litter both her cheeks and a pair of full lips quirk as her electric blue eyes survey the room she enters. Ghost-Spider was now in the clothes that Jarvis had ordered the day before, a pair of jeans and a plain black tee make their way over to them as she scans the room full of people her eyes linger on Peter a little too long and the smile she adorned has fallen from her face. "Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy." She tries to muster up a somewhat friendly face.


End file.
